rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Frontiers
Overview Deep in a forest, build a thriving theme park in a large cleared area. Forest Frontiers is the first park on the Scenario list in RollerCoaster Tycoon. It is also the park used in the RollerCoaster Tycoon tutorial. Due to the fact that it's the easiest scenario to beat in the game, this scenario is often very popular with novice or beginner players who are not ready to attempt the more difficult scenarios. The park can be expanded to the small pond on the far right from the park entrance, though it should not be required for winning this scenario, as there is already a lot of space and you only have one year available. You can expand after you beat the objective if you like to play after your goal is completed. There are a few mine themed objects near the pond, which are not available to build in this scenario. Randomly selected One of these will be available while the other will need to be researched Researched Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-up Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Researched *(none) Available Researched Randomly selected One of these will be available while the other two will need to be researched Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes * Forest Frontiers is one of the three parks that were included in the RollerCoaster Tycoon demo. * The guests have 60-90 USD when entering the park. * It is possible to get a solid headstart in this scenario, in the original RCT, by launching the tutorial then taking over the computer before it leaves the game. In the tuorial, the game automatically builds a Merry-Go-Round and a Steel Mini Roller Coaster, then pathes, tests & opens the two, before clicking on "Save & Options", then "Leave". * A youtuber called Marcel Vos has filmed himself finishing Forest Frontiers using only a single Merry-Go-Round. Completed Parks ForestFrontiersFinished.png Forest Frontiers.png SCR1.png forest.jpg|A highly successful Forest Frontiers park, with nearly 2,000 guests and its loan fully paid within year 1. Forest Frontiers RCT.jpg Forest Frontiers Completed.png RCT Classic Forest Frontiers as included in RollerCoaster Tycoon Classic is largely unaltered from the edition described above. Ride upgrades are not researched in RCT Classic. Instead all of the upgrades are incorporated into the ride when it is first made available. For example, the Wooden Roller Coaster begins with both Vertical Loop and Water Splash available to use. The Junior Roller Coaster begins with both Ladybird Trains and Log Trains while the Spinning Trains are never made available. The other differences in the Classic edition are limited to the lists of scenery and researched attractions. The scenario begins with five items of Mine Themeing available: Broken Wheel, Barrel, Junk, Mine Hut, and Mine Shaft. Research occurs in the following order: Ferris Wheel, Log Flume, Information Kiosk, Looping Roller Coaster, Observation Tower, Dodgems, Suspended Swinging Coaster, Steeplechase, Chip Shop, Wooden Wild Mouse, Maze, Balloon Stall, Dinghy Slide, Chairlift, Cotton Candy Stall, Miniature Railway, Stand-Up Roller Coaster, Popcorn Stall, Pizza Stall, Space Rings, Virginia Reel, Circus. If research spending is set to maximum it will take until August 3, Year 3 for all research to be completed. RCT3 Remake Forest Frontiers was remade twice for RCT3 by both Mike Worley and Cyclone. As a result, the scenarios received a little bit of a more difficult treatment; for instance, Cyclone's includes the original goal at one step, but also requires you to ramp it up to a higher number of guests and park rating, repay your loan in full, and satisfy a VIP guest to complete the Tycoon level of the scenario. Both remakes can be found here. Category:Forest Scenario Category:Graphite Group Scenarios Category:Guests at Given Date Objective